Maekarys Velaryon
Ser Maekarys Velaryon was a knight from House Velaryon and husband of Princess Visenya Targaryen. He was Visenya’s second husband following Prince Aerion Targaryen. He was the youngest son of Lord Aelor Velaryon and father to Daenor Velaryon, Corlys Velaryon and Saerys Velaryon. He himself was half-Targaryen by his mother. Maekarys was the most experienced warrior of his time and wielded an unnamed Valyrian steel sword. A dragon rider who rode Darax. Biography Background Maekarys was born as the fourth son and seventh child of Lord Aelor Velaryon and his beautiful wife Princess Daenys Targaryen, in 243 AC, during the reign of his uncle King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. He had three older brothers: Jacaerys, Daemon and Maelor, and three older sisters: Naerys, Shiera and Alyssa. Since his youth he has grown into a handsome knight after being knighted by his cousin the then Crown Prince Aenar Targaryen when he was sixteen years old. Appearance and Character Maekarys was a skilled warrior, mostly described as daring and dangerous throughout the years. He was charming, handsome by far and wanted by many ladies around the Seven Kingdoms. Maekarys held classical Valyrian features as pale-blonde hair and pale skin, as well as strikingly beautiful pale green eyes. He was inhumanly beautiful with high-cheekbones, broad shoulders, a flat chest and muscular arms. He looked like an honourable and valiant man when he was such the opposite being dangerous, quick to take offence and quick to anger. He had a large scar running from the tip of his cheekbones to the corner of his “I’ll do anything” smile. Life Youth He was the last child of Lord Aelor Velaryon and Princess Daenys Targaryen, he was hated by his siblings partly because he 'killed' their mother. Maekarys was sent to be fostered by his maternal uncle Jaehaerys II Targaryen, and to be raised by him. Maekarys was present during the wedding of his cousins Crown Prince Aenar Targaryen and Lady Saera Velaryon. He was twelve when the birth of Prince Maegon Targaryen came along, and thirteen and fourteen when Aerion and Rhaena came as well. He was sixteen when the birth of his future-wife Princess Visenya Targaryen. Maekarys terrified the smallfolk as he was dangerous and unpredictable. He was knighted by his cousin Aenar Targaryen in 259 AC, and became the favourite to Aenar's children, espiecally Visenya. He often threw grapes up in the air and caught them with his mouth with Visenya to entertain her. Early Reign of Aenar I Maekarys was offered to be in the Kingsguard then Commander of the City Watch after defeating each knight in several tourneys during Aenar’s reign. He was asked by many lords for him to marry their daughters but each time he refused. Maekarys took the job of Commander of the City Watch in 261 AC, the position which he thrived in taking down the best and most cruel cut-purses in King’s Landing cutting off their hands so they couldn’t “steal no more”, crime in King’s Landing sharply went down as the city noticed once he was appointed the commander, he stayed in the position for three years before being appointed as Master of Laws on his small council, where he stayed that position for another year. Though it is unknown what made Maekarys leave King’s Landing, it was most likely Aenar’s Hand of the King, Armond Hightower who had an ongoing feud with. Maekarys spent his time from 265 until 268 in Essos, flying around on his dragon Darax, who was the largest known dragon in the world. He did take Lycaena of Lys around with him, she did carry a child of his with her but lost it in a storm, Maekarys in 268 left Essos and Lycaena (with gold) and went back to King’s Landing where he resumed his job as Master of Laws. Life in King's Landing Maekarys was scared of as well as loved in King’s Landing and claimed to be the “Prince of King’s Landing”, he changed few laws in the Seven Kingdoms. Since his return to King’s Landing it was highly noticed that Princess Visenya Targaryen, Aenar’s second daughter took a liking in Maekarys, he often spent hours with Visenya, as he praised her beauty, enthralling her with his adventures in Essos and giving her treasures from Asshai. He took Aenar’s second son Prince Aerion his squire in 270 and knighted him four years after claiming he was a natural warrior in his own rights, Maekarys also trained Visenya where he taught her more than he taught Aerion to what others accounts say. Tourney of 274 AC Maekarys was sent away from King’s Landing 273 AC after Armond Hightower claimed that he had no purpose in King’s Landing as he took himself off of the small council and had already knighted Aerion. Despite this, Maekarys came back the year after for the week-long tourney held in the last days of 274 for Princess Visenya’s sixteenth birthday which would be on the final day. Maekarys came on the back of Darax and landed in front of the king, his three sons and two daughters, took the hand of Visenya and kissed it granting her “Happy name day” and claimed to be competing in the tourney. In the light of his return, it is very well known that in that time Maekarys took the virginity of Visenya and had sex with her (at several times in several places around the Red Keep) before his exilement from the Seven Kingdoms under the influence of Armond Hightower who said that he took the innocence of Aenar’s daughter. Marriage and Children He was sent to live in Pentos until 285 AC where his exile would be lifted, which he returned in a lavish and dramatic fashion of on the back of his dragon, he had kept in contact with Visenya sending letters back and forward most of it containing highly sexual matters. His lover, Visenya had visited Maekarys several times in Pentos in secret often leaving in the dead of night and coming back midday or making up excuses to ride her dragon, they spent hours together until Visenya was forced to marry her brother Prince Aerion who like Maekarys was handsome and a knight but was never daring or dangerous as Maekarys had always been. On the third day of 285 AC they secretly married on Dragonstone and announced it once Visenya was already of child, Aenar was forced to accept and later in 285 they had a son: Daenor, the next year they also had a son whom they named: Corlys, after his uncle and in 288, Saerys, after his maternal grandmother. Maekarys was a father figure to his step-daughter Rhaenyra Targaryen, from Visenya’s three year marriage to her brother, Rhaenyra at a young age called Maekarys “father”.